Modern secure passwords are often longer than eight characters and may use several different types of characters including lower case letters, upper case letters, digits, and symbols. These character combinations may be difficult to type into a cell phone or other mobile device. At the same time, however, allowing a mobile device to remember a user name and password may reduce the security of a system, particularly as mobile devices are often more frequently stolen than stationary devices.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.